Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv3
Kleine Geschichtsstunde^^ Weißt du, was der erste Artikel der Jedipedia war? Meister Kenobi 13:22, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Der allererste Arikel war Naboo, geschrieben am 16. Okt. 2005 um 02:47 von Vector. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:04, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) Hilfe bitte^^ Ich wende mich an dich, weil ich hilfe brauche! Ich habe einen artikel bearbeitet, weiß nun aber nicht was der nächste schritt ist?!? Muss ich da nun auf Vorschau anzeigen drücken und danach auf speichern? Gruß KUS master 20:35, 12.Mai 2008 (CEST) :Erst aus Vorschau anzeigen drücken, um anzusehen, wie es aussieht, und dann auf Seite speichern, wenn alles so ist, wie es sein Soll. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, danke dafür! KUS master 21:07, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Anfänger... Hallo, Ich habe gerade erst mit Jedipedia angefangen und ich weiß nicht wie man das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf einer Seite einfügt. Wäre nett wenn du mir helfen könntest. Danke im Voraus. Paul 22:04, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) PS: Du hast KotoR II noch nich gespielt? Würd ich ma machen das ist echt ein cooles Spiel. Wobei I Von der Story her besser ist. :Das hier könnte dir bei der Beantwortung deiner Frage helfen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 22:14, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Inhaltsverzeichniss entsteht automatisch ab 3 überschriften, ansonsten kann es mit __TOC__ erzwungen werden. Zu KOTOR II bin ich einfach noch nicht gekommen, werde ich aber demnächst machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:23, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Oh stimmt ist mir auch gerade aufgefallen. Danke. Ja, gibt schon wichtigeres^^. Paul 23:15, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bin Neu Hallo Admiral Ackbar, mich würde es interressieren, ob es ein Seite für jeden Benutzer gibt, wo dieser sein Project Speichern kann ohne dies gleich als Seite anzulegen.--Richy 19:37, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das kannst du aus deiner Benutzerseite machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:38, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke!!!--Richy 19:41, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich muss dich gleich noch was Fragen: Wen ich ein Bild Hochlade, was soll ich dann bei Kategorien reinschreiben??? --Richy 13:24, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Orientier dich da da am besten bei Bildern zum gleichen Thema und aus der Gleichen Quelle (Bilder aus einer Speziellen Quelle findest du, indem du beim Artikel über die Quelle auf Links auf diese Seite klickts und bei Namensraum Bild einstellst) und übernimm deren Kategorien. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:29, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke!!!--Richy 13:35, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Und wiedermal eine Frage: Darf ich eigentlich eigene Vorlagen entwerfwen???--Richy 10:28, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, aber bitte erst im Vorlage:Sandkasten ausprobieren, Vorlagen sind nicht so ganz einfach. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:13, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) Archiv Meine Diskussionsseite füllt sich. Ich habe bei anderen Benutzern ein Archiv gesehen. Wie bekommt man das?--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:50, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Um ein Achriv zu erstellen, füge auf deiner Diskusionsseite die Vorlage:Archiv ein, klicke auf Vorschau, dann im Vorschaufeld den Link auf das Archiv in einem neuen Fenster öffnen und den Text der Diskusionsseite dorthin übertragen und an den Anfang des Archives die Vorlage:Abgeschlossene Diskussion eifügen. Dann beide Seiten abspeichern. Aber das archivieren der Diskusion ist erst ab 32 kB Seitengröße erlaubt (es erscheint dann beim Bearbeiten oben eine Warnung, dass die Seite zu groß wird). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:06, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Deine Benutzerdiskussion ist viel zu leer für ein Archiv. Du brauchst mindestens 32kb. Das merkst du daran, dass über dem Bearbeitungsfenster ein dicker Satz steht, der anzeigt, dass du über 32kb in der Disku hast. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:07, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Na gut, Ackbar war schneller^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:07, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke.--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:02, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ein Archiv darf erst angelegt werden, sobald die Warnung beim bearbeiten der Seite angezeigt wird. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 20:45, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ussa Hallo Admiral Ackbar du hast mein Beitrag zum Thema Ussa bearbeitet. Du hast geschrieben, dass ich den Text von der Wookiepedia kopiert habe. Ich habe aber die Bücher „der Letzte Jedi“ gelesen und von daher die Informationen. Den Text der Wookiepedia habe ich nicht ganz kopiert ich habe den Text umgeformt und zum teil ganz anders beschrieben. Bitte helfe mir bei diesem Thema. :Dein Text ist immernoch extrem dicht am WP-Text, bis auf ein Satz, der bei dir nicht auftaucht und die Infobox, die nicht in der WP vorhanden ist. Auserdem dürfen keine Reihen wie der letzte Jedi als Quelle angegeben werden, sondern immer die einzelnen Romane. Letztendlich gehe ich auch davon aus, dass Begriffe wie spaceport in der dt. Ausgabe übersetzt sind. Also bitte den Artikel nur auf grundlage der Romane neu schreiben, sonst muss er gelöscht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:33, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Wow! Meine Güte was hast Du den aus meiner The-battle-of-Endor-Seite gemacht! Danke! Juno Seilwerfer Bitte lösch diesen Seilwerfer-Quatsch. Ich fand nur nicht die Seite, Die es schon gibt. Juno :Löschen können nur Admins. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:15, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kats In den Löschantrag von Battle for Hoth schreibst Du "fehlende Kats". Was meinst Du damit? --Juno 10:25, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Er meint da der Artikel nicht in die entsprechende Kategorie eingeordnet wurde.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 10:28, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S.:Sorry Ackbar, das ich für dich geantwortet habe. Wie kann ich denn einen Artikel eine Kategorie zuordnen? --Juno 10:31, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Füge einfach unten auf der Seite den Text Kategorie:Videospiele und darunter Kategorie:Fandom ein (Hier für Battle of Hoth).--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 10:33, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Danke! Ich habe es getan. --Juno 10:38, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Was den Ersteller betrifft, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube es ist Neale Davidson, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. --Juno 10:48, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Feste Bildgröße Ist es möglich, die Anzeigegröße eines Bildes genau festzulegen? --Juno 09:29, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja im Text zum einbinden der Bildes entweder statt oder nach dem thumb durch | abgetrennt xyzpx reischreiben, wobei xyz die gewünschte Bildbeite in Pixeln ist.Genaueres ist in der Hilfe:Dokumentation nachzulesen. Am besten das ganze mal in der Vorschau ausprobieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:16, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Danke! --Juno 16:03, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kommunikation Hi Ackbar! Sag mal, hast du kein ICQ oder sowas? 01:29, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ne, aber wer was von mir will, kann auch gerne 'ne E-Mail schreiben oder sich hier auf der Diskussionsseite melden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:52, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Miskara Müsste es nicht einen Miskara geben, da die Vagaari im Jahr 22 NSY noch existieren? Vielleicht haben sie den Titel da aufgegeben, aber Estosh ist zu dieser Zeit ihr Herrscher = Miskara? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:01, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Kann ich derzeit noch nichts zu sagen, da ich die Verschollenen noch nicht gelesen habe. Ich arbeite mich jetzt erstmal durch die Hand von Thrawn und dann leihe ich mir von einem Freund das Buch auch. Sobald ich das gelesen habe, werde ich mir das nochmal anschauen, wenn es vorher kein anderer getan hat, ob Estosh ein Miskara sein könnte. (Ich war beim schreiben des Artikels davon ausgegeangen, dass es keine weiteren Quellen für den Miskara gibt, weil im WP-Artikel keine weiteren auser den Kundschaftern angegeben sind.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:27, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, ich habe Die Verschollenen gelesen, da steht nur Anführer, also kann man das nicht in den Artikel einbauen, aber wie wäre es mit einer Vermutung? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:25, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Lob die Bilder betreffend Ich finds echt gut, dass sich mal jemand der Bilder annimmt. Ein Lob hier von mir. Pandora Diskussion 18:00, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Die Bilder ohne Quellen müssen halt unbedingt mal weg, und wenn sich sonst keinerdrum kümmert, mach ich es halt, schielßich ist das erstens immer eine potentielle Urheberrechtsverletzung, zweitens Verschwendung von Speicherplatz und dritten kann sich durch quellenfreie Bilder Fan-Art in Artikel einscheichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:03, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Der große Meister Ben hat mir aufgetragen, dir auch zu berichte, dass wir mal Pause machen sollen mit den Bildern, er setzt sich mal dran und sucht noch einige von den Quellen (etwa die von den Schauspielern und noch andere). Pandora Diskussion 20:22, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kundschafter Schönen guten späten Abend, der Herr Ackbar Bild:--).gif Ich dachte mir gerade völlig spontan und ungeplant, ob wir nicht vielleicht mal einen Artikel zusammen bearbeiten wollen. Ich sehe nämlich in letzter Zeit häufiger über deine Kundschafter-Artikel (und nehme dir hoffentlich möglichst viel Arbeit ab^^) und finde die persönlich ziemlich gut. Solltest du Interesse haben (wenn nicht, ist auch nicht schlimm Bild:;-).gif), kannst du gerne etwas vorschlagen. Ich könnte vielleicht mit meinen Die Verschollenen-Kenntnissen etwas beisteuern (Jorj Car'das mache ich aber schon mit Garm^^) Wenn du willst, kannst du auch gerne beim Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt mitmachen, da Benji immo anscheinend nicht viel Zeit hat. So, das war's auch schon ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 23:30, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Gegenwärtig eher nicht, ich werde noch den Artikel über Siv Kav fertigschreiben und mich dann erstmal vorrübergehend aus der Jedipedia zurückziehen, da einige wichtige Klausuren anstehen. So ab dem 8. Juli kann ich dann wieder aktiv mitarbeiten, am besten sprechen wir dann nochmal darüber. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:34, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Geht klar ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 11:00, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Battle for Hoth Hallo, ist diese Artikelvorschau gut? Kann ich sie zum Artikel machen? --Juno 07:17, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Um ehrlich zu sein: So noch nicht. Es fehlt noch eine Handlungsbeschreibung und auserdem zweifle ich an der generellen Relevanz dieses Spiel. Als exterm primitive 2-D (eigentlich fast 1-D) Flugsimulation stich das Spiel nun wirklich nicht aus der Masse der Star-Wars-Fanspiele heraus, was einen eigenen Artikel rechtfertigen würde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:45, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich verstehe. --Juno 11:54, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Und was stellst Du Dir unter noch mehr Handlungsbeschreibung vor? --Juno 11:58, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Also 2-D ist das ja wohl noch völlig, wie soll man denn 1-D zustande bringen? Man braucht gute Augen, um einen unendlich dünnen Strich zu sehen O.o Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:54, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Na ja, mann kann eigentlich nur nach rechts oder links fliegen und zwischen ein paar Flughöhen wechseln, aber keine wirklichen Stei- oder Sinkflüge nachen, ganz zu schweigen von Schießen nach oben oder unten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:58, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Aber es ist immernoch 2-D :-P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 23:01, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Darum hab ich ja auch nur "fast 1-D" geschrieben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:03, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Immer diese Kleinigkeiten Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 23:05, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Eigentlich kommt im Lauftext von Battle for Hoth garnicht das Star-Wars-Button und der Satz „Es war einmal...“ vor. Könnte ich da nicht ein Bild stattdessen einfügen? Bild:--).gif--Juno 14:56, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Dazu müsste die Vorlage geändert werden, und die wird hauptsächlich von den Artikel über die Filme verwendet. Lass das also lieber. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:38, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Ich würde ja keine Vorlage ändern sondern für den Lauftext ein Bild hochladen. --Juno 10:40, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Ist da nicht langsam genug Beschreibung? --Juno 15:40, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hat sich alles erledigt. Jetzt frage ich Dich nochmal: Ist es jetzt OK? --Juno 07:01, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mitlerweile ist es halbwegs in Ordnung, nur noch zwei Sachen: statt abgefeuert sollte man lieber abgeschossen schreiben und es fehlt noch, wie viele AT-ATs man insgesammt vernichten muss, um zu gewinnen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:05, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Was die Relevanz afür einen Star-Wars-Fan angeht, muss ich doch deine Meinung in Frage stellen. hier ist eine kleine Online-Bewertung. --Juno 13:37, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Hmm irgendwelche drei Leute, von denen es zwei gut finden und einer schlecht? Pandora Diskussion 14:27, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::(Nach BK): 1. Relevanz muss nicht nur vorliegen, sie muss im Artikel deutlich genacht werden. 2. Das ist wohl kaum eine Qualifizieste Referenz. 3. Der unterste Kommentar trifft es wohl am besten. 4. Genaueres zu meiner persönlichen Meinung über gute Artikel habe ich hier ausgeführt, wer wil, kann sich das gerne durchlesen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:33, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich glaube, es gibt garkeine Herstellerseite. --Gruß Juno · Diskussion 14:59, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Was wünschst Du Dir eigentlich durch deinen Nacharbeitskasten? Soweit ich weiss, gibt es keine Herstellerseite und die Relevanz kann ja keiner ändern. --Gruß Juno · Diskussion 09:05, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) FanWikiRing Hi, Ackbar. Du hast den FanWikiRing gelöscht, weil ich nach deiner Aussage solche Artikel bei einer Diskussion beantragen muss. Bei welcher? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:15, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe den FanWikiRing ganz sicher nicht gelöscht, und auch den Eintrag und die Weiterleitung nicht (wie auch ohne Adminrechte?), das war Ben Kenobi, ich habe nur den Löschantrag gestellt. Der Jedipedia-Namensraum sollte nämlich nicht einfach so abgeändert werden, du kannst ja mal auf Jedipedia:Vorschläge vorbringen, warum es deiner Meinung nach eine Seite über den FanWikiRing geben sollte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:29, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST) The Clone Wars Wieso hast du fast alle Konzeptzeichnungen von der The Clone Wars-Seite entfernt? Die Seite sah zwar voll aus, aber das Ziel von JP ist es, eine vollständige Enzyklopädie zu schreiben. Daher sollten alle Bilder verwendet werden. Die Konzeptzeichnungen können auch auf anderen Seiten eingebunden werden (also in den HDK-Bereich der Artikel von den dargestellten Sachen), aber müssen doch deshalb nicht aus dem Hauptartikel gelöscht werden. Es tut mir leid, wenn dies arrogant wirkt, aber es haben schon mehrere erfahrene Jedipedianer die Seite angesehen und nicht die Bilder entfernt, daher glaube ich nicht, dass sie überflüssig sind. Übrigens ist deine Auswahl nicht besonders gut. Die Farbtabellen sind zum Beispiel sehr interresant, die Konzeptzeichnung vom Kloster ist kanonisch wichtiger als die von der Twilight-Landeplattform..., aber ich will nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen. Der Einleitungssatz der Konzeptzeichnungen (Dave Filoni + Plo-Koon-Stempel) sollte besonders für unerfahrene Leser interessant sein. Die Trailerbeschreibungen habe ich wiederhergestellt, weil der TCW-Artikel der einzige Platz ist, wo sie hingehören, es sei denn, man würde für jeden Trailer einen eigenen Artikel schreiben. Ein Satz für jeden Trailer ist auf jeden Fall zu wenig. Viele Grüße, 01:57, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Irgendwie muss ich Ackbar hier aber recht geben, so sieht der Artikel relativ zerrupft aus, etwas Text, dann ein paar Tabellen, dann ein paar Bilder, dann wieder Text, vielleicht sollte man mal drüber nachdenken, dass ganze ein bisschen anders zu gestalten. Zudem sollte man sich fragen, ob es überhaupt sinnvoll ist JEDE verfügbare Skizze und Konzeptzeichnung einzufügen. Was bringt das dem Artikel? Trägt das was zum Thema bei? Wie viele Bilder braucht man um den Stil der Serie aufzuzeigen, bzw die Entwicklung usw. Generell ist gegen viele Bilder in einem Artikel ja nichts einzuwenden, aber sie sollten dann auch einigermassen sinnvoll eingesetzt werden... Pandora Diskussion 11:18, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST)